Um único dia: (NaruxHina) I
by Crascutin Fanfiction
Summary: Naruto ganhou um dia maluco, mas especial, aonde grandes desejos serão realizados... E novas surpresas ainda mais incríveis o aguardarão. Não só a ele, mas a alguém que se tornará bem mais próximo dele também. #HappyMothersDay #FelizDiaDasMães . Pertence a Masashi Kishimoto.
1. Chapter 1

**Um único****dia: (NaruHina) I**

...

**Disclaimer **

Naruto pertence a Masashi Kishimoto; assim como Boruto e Samurai 8 (que teve o capítulo 1 publicado; vejamos se é bom).

...

**Sinopse**

Naruto ganhou um dia maluco, mas especial, aonde grandes desejos serão realizados... E novas surpresas ainda mais incríveis o aguardarão. Não só a ele, mas a alguém que se tornará bem mais próximo dele também. #HappyMothersDay #FelizDiaDasMães

...

**Notas Iniciais do Autor**

(14/05/2019)

Este é o primeiro de uma 'Coleção Especial' de uma idéia bem louca que estou tendo agora mesmo inspirado pelas leituras das fic "The new team 7" de "Onyx Lexa"; algumas histórias do bikochu (sim, eu gosto deste filler clássico) que eu posso indicar a quem quiser, e um inigualável incentivo indireto que foi a leitura de muitas fic da "Otsu", autora aqui do Brasil.

Toda essa indicação eu posso deixar nas notas finais do autor deste enredo, se vocês quiserem.

Eu prometo não copiar nenhum destes enredos, pois eu não gosto de tal apropriação indevida... Mas eu provavelmente terei o enredo e clima da obra influenciados por tais narrativas. Afinal, eu me senti inspirado a voltar a escrever sobre Naruto por ler estas histórias...

Bom, eu me estendi demais neste breve aviso. Algo tradicional de minha parte.

...

O tema aqui é: Não importa "como isso aconteceu?" Ou "por que é desse jeito?". Bem, as coisas são assim... Simplesmente essa é a lógica.

Isso está acontecendo, mas (nesta fic) Naruto terá um único dia especial.

Nesse dia, ele não será reconhecido pela vila como um alguém comum (a discriminação ainda estará naturalmente lá) ou ganhará o título de Hokage. Ah, sim. Essa e as outras que eu provavelmente farei, serão ambientadas em Konoha e na fase do clássico.

Boa leitura.

...

**Capítulo 01 - Quando o dia amanheceu...**

Naruto acabou de acordar e está já recuperado da fatigante luta da última missão ninja. Mas ele agora já está revigorado... E pronto para ir tomar um café da manhã que, como de costume, será Lámen.

_Mas..._

_Hoje há algumas diferenças impactantes com este dia. Em comparação com qualquer outro..._

_**Este não é um dia como 'qualquer outro'... Este será um momento único e inesquecível.**_

...

A mesa está repleta de comidas variadas... Nada muito requintado ou luxuoso. Um simples buffet de dejejum. Panquecas... Ovos e bacon. Pães. Sucos e leite. Além de uma boa quantidade de gelatina.

Cada um desses pratos estavam bem distribuídos e organizados na mesa, com os talheres e jarras...

Um atípico banquete na dieta deste rapaz loiro.

Ele nunca preparou tanta regalia, nem mesmo se deu o trabalho ou teve o ânimo e inspiração para se dar tamanha satisfação alimentícia.

Ele, modestamente, não comia pouco. Mas até mesmo para o jovem, isso era um exagero exorbitante de comida, que ele levaria um trilhão de anos para devorar aquilo tudo sozinho.

_E ele não tinha ninguém para partilhar tanta refeição e fartura junto à mesa._

Mas... Há um pequeno probleminha com isso tudo. Já que não foi ele quem preparou esta maratona de sabores diversos. E...

Se não foi ele próprio; se nenhum dos seus amigos quis brincar com ele fazendo disso uma pegadinha; se ninguém estaria no apartamento dele para fazer tudo isso... Se ele está sempre sozinho.

_Então, quem será que fez tudo isso?_ Mesmo confuso e intrigado, afinal ele sequer saberia como preparar tudo aquilo... Ele decidiu experimentar tanta variedade.

Cada porção estava deliciosa. Naruto Uzumaki nunca havia provado tanta fartura e variedade de uma vez só antes. O cheiro, o sabor e a textura da comida para o paladar... Ele até mesmo se beliscou um pouco por ter medo de que este fosse um sonho; ou pior, um genjutsu... 'Vai que este era um dia maluco e a lua caísse'. Ou até, mesmo, 'esse fosse um genjutsu eterno e ele não fosse mais capaz de se libertar'.

_Nunca se sabe..._

Mas, para o consolo, e ainda maiores dúvidas; o momento se provou bem real quando o beliscão doeu por ele ter apertado tanto que até uma lágrima solitária escapou por sua bochecha.

"Está tão gostoso, dattebayo! Eu não estou delirando... Ou isso pode ser uma ilusão bem-feita? Isso tem que ser um genjutsu. Afinal, quando é que algo tão maravilhoso assim estaria aqui na minha mesa, sendo que não notei desde madrugada até agora, e não fui eu... E está mesmo aqui?! Tem algo muito errado nisso. Será que estão querendo me envenenar, dattebayo?!"

Ele passou a encarar mais com um olhar suspeito tal comida e continua o seu monólogo solitário.

"Mas está até quente. E essa panqueca com calda de chocolate... Hummm. E eu nunca comi ovos e bacon tão saborosos antes. Só o cheiro já me deixa extasiado. Não é possível que algo tão bom esteja envenenado! Eu devo estar sendo paranóico. Claro, isso não é normal, mas se uma boa pessoa teve tal trabalho ao preparar essa refeição... Hummm. Tão... Ah, que saboroso!"

Logo ele começou a mastigar feito um glutão desesperadamente tentando fazer tanta comida desaparecer de cima da mesa.

"Eu não vou desperdiçar, dattebayo! Bem que eu acho que possa ter sido a Sakura-chan. I-hi-hi-hi. Ela pode estar querendo expressar os belos dotes culinários dela para me conquistar pelo estômago...".

Pensando em como ele poderia 'agradecer' tamanha gentileza, Naruto lembrou-se de um importante detalhe.

"Hunf. Quem eu quero enganar? A Sakura-chan não iria se incomodar em ter tanto trabalho de preparar algo assim para mim. Se fosse o 'Sasuke-kun' eu aposto que sim, ela faria isso... Mas não eu".

Com uma péssima imitação da voz dela, Naruto concluiu o óbvio... E continuou esquentando os neurônios tentando pensar em qualquer outro possível alvo.

"E certamente não deve ter sido o teme. Aquele lá, se não for pior, é tão ruim quanto eu em cozinhar, dattebayo. Kakashi-sensei...? Urg. Não. Sem chance... Ele de avental e preparando cookies... Erreg. Relaxa, Naruto. Sem vomitar; não desperdice esta saborosa refeição. Esqueça. Não importa quem foi. Mas, obrigado, dattebayo! Hoje eu só saio de casa com a barriga maior do que a do comilão Chouji".

...

_**Mais de meia hora depois...**_

...

E um Naruto muito além de satisfeito e saciado. E feliz, é claro.

Ele estava relaxando sentado na cadeira de sua mesa de jantar. E ele só olhava às louças parcialmente sujas e largadas por toda a extensão da mesa.

Um sorriso fez ele quase irradiar por tanta nostalgia daquele banquete.

Oh, sim. Como ele queria parabenizar a esta boa pessoa que lhe preparou a refeição que ele só imaginou que algum dia receberia caso fosse uma ocasião especial; ele se tornar o Hokage, por exemplo.

Com menos suspeitos e mais gratidão, Naruto pensava no que fazer a seguir... Até que seu monólogo degustativo sobre qual prato estava melhor, foi interrompido.

A porta, trancada, de sua casa estava sendo aberta. Fosse quem fosse, possuía uma cópia da chave.

'Será que é o velho Hokage? Isso explicaria essa comida toda. Mas, ele não faria isso... E não deve ser o...'.

A porta foi aberta, e por ela caminhava uma pessoa...

_E talvez essa fosse a maior mudança na vida desse jovem rapaz._

"Ãhn?! Eu não conheço essa pessoa...".

"Arf. Até que enfim, eu consegui fazer essas compras de mantimentos. Esse garoto não tem quase nada de saudável e pouca variedade de nutrientes que preste! Ele só deve comer lámen o dia todo. Eu tenho que ensiná-lo a como ter uma dieta balanceada e diversificada, dattebane.

**Burp** (onomatopéia de som de arroto).

"Errr. Eu não sei quem é você e nem o porquê está entrando no meu domicílio sem a minha autorização, mas...".

O garoto novamente se interrompe, com mais um arroto, provido pela farta barriga cheia.

"Desculpe. Mas, se esta foi uma refeição que você preparou, então eu... Humildemente te peço que, por favor, faça mais dessas surpresas para mim, dattebayo! E eu serei um garoto em fase de crescimento muito feliz! A propósito. Quem é você, datteba - **buuuurp** \- yo?

"Ora, ora. Eu sou eu, garoto. Não é possível que você não me reconheça, dattebane. Basta olhar para mim e notar a semelhança; não somos tão parecidos, mas eu aposto que você deve notar as pequenas semelhanças... Afinal, todo filho percebe logo quem é a sua mãe, _**datte-bane**_!".

...

_**#Continua...**_

...

**Notas Finais do Autor**

Este capítulo simplesmente foi acontecendo, eu não tenho muito planejado para esta obra, mas eu diria que isto servirá como um especial de dia das mães, agregado com muitas novidades e coisas fofas.

...

Qual será a reação após tal revelação? Veja e descubra... (eu espero que fique algo bom e compatível aos personagens).


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas****do Autor**

Olá a todos! Voltei... =^.^=

Sentiram saudade de mim? Kkk

Ok, já chega dessa carência toda. Agora, vamos ao que importa realmente.

...

Eu decidi agora; isto não será uma simples one-shot, como eu havia planejado anteriormente. Mas, esta obra será uma shot-fic repleta de coisas inacreditáveis e também tudo muito gratificante!

E essa temática ocorrerá toda em um único dia.

Os.: É muito enfadonho escrever no celular!

Ahhhhhh... TT_TT

...

Esta é uma história sem muitas 'amarras de roteiro'. E a narrativa não é muito descritiva ou exigente... Eu só escrevi o mais rápido possível.

...

Agora, com o show!

Aoi, aoi ano sora... 🎶 🎵

(15-05-2019)

...

_**Capítulo 02 - Conhecendo o próprio lar**_

"... M-mãe?! Que tipo de zoeira é essa? Olha, Dona. Eu não sei quem você é, ou mesmo a sua motivação para fazer essa piada de mal gosto. Se foi a 'tia' que me fez essa refeição toda pomposa, eu te agradeço muito. A comida estava sensacional, mas a tia não pode ir assim invadindo a moradia dos outros, não, dattebayo!".

Tentando recuperar o fôlego por estar cheio, Naruto se recompõe e volta a questionar tal mulher suspeita.

"E quem foi que te deu uma cópia das minhas chaves? Por acaso essa é alguma pegadinha do meu time ou é coisa do velho (Hokage)? Eu já vou te adiantando que eu sou o chefão em fazer traquinagens e piadas aqui na aldeia, mas brincar comigo com essa história de 'você ser a minha okaa-san'... Isso não tem a menor graça, dattebayo!".

Kushina nada dizia, somente aguardava o desabafo do menino.

Afinal, era algo natural tal transtorno e súbito nervosismo.

"Seja ao menos mais convincente. Se você quisesse ser a minha mãe, você deveria, ao menos, envelhecer mais um pouco a sua aparência, dattebayo. Você parece ter a idade de ser uma irmã mais velha ou uma tia. Para mim você devia prestar atenção a esses detalhes.".

Kushina se esforçava para não começar a gargalhar ali... A mentalidade de seu filho era muito incrível e agradável de observar.

"A tia não parece ter nem mais do que vinte anos de idade...".

"Oh, então eu ficarei lisonjeada por este seu elogio quanto a minha aparência, dattebane".

"E você poderia parar com isso, dattebayo? Esse é o meu jeito de falar, DATTEBAYO!"

"A-ha-ha-ha-rirk". **(Onomatopéia de risada, estranha).**

Ela não aguentava mais e começou a gargalhar do jeito característico dela própria.

"Você é um pirralho muito hilário quando está estressado, meu filho! Eu quase não consigo parar de pensar em como você fica fofo quando está assim... Mas, relaxe agora. Eu vou te explicar sobre essas coisas... Você pode ter um pouquinho de paciência e atenção para esta sua 'tia' jovem aqui?".

_A HAHA HAHA HA..._ **(mais risos escandalosos e escancarados, e nada femininos, dela).**

"Pare de rir, dattebayo! Parece até um moleque encrenqueiro desse jeito! Você está tirando sarro de mim, não está? Com essa piada infame e pouco elaborada. E eu nem te conheço para ficar com essa palhaçada... Afinal, quem é você, de verdade? E o seu nome, qual é?".

Vendo que o Naruto estava realmente sério e irritado com tal situação, ela decidiu parar um pouco com tal deboche alegre e colaborar com ele... Ela só queria aproveitar um pouco de tamanha felicidade em ver o filho crescido... Mas, ela ficou mais comportada e madura.

"Bem, quem sou, eu já te disse... Mas o meu nome. Vejamos se isso tem um som familiar... Eu me chamo Kushina... Uzumaki Kushina, ao seu dispor, meu menininho briguento!".

Enquanto ele pensava nessa situação, a intitulada 'mãe' dele continuou.

"Você está sendo muito ingrato! Eu que te carreguei na barriga por tantos meses e tive que suportar as dores do parto, para você vir me criticar e ser tão malcriado, dattebane! Mas eu não posso te criticar por isso, não é? Você se parece muito comigo nesse aspecto também. E você tem razão em agir com tal frieza comigo...".

**Não aturando mais essa circunstância toda, Naruto extravasou o que sentia no coração.**

"Arg! Você está louca, só pode ser isso! Você tem um nome parecido com o meu. E daí? Nem por isso eu vou aceitar essa sua história esdrúxula e pirada, sem lógica alguma. Você quer que eu entenda que você apareceu, do nada, como minha mãe? Conta outra piada, dattebayo. A minha vida já é bem complexa, mesmo sem tal loucura".

"Eu sei. Eu sei... Uh. Primeiramente. Eu posso armazenar essas sacolas de compras no teu armário? Isso aqui pode não parecer, mas está bem pesado... E tudo isso é para ver se você vai encher a barriga de forma mais saudável daqui à frente. Depois continuamos a conversa. Então, você vai me ajudar a guardar tudo?".

"Arg! Tá legal! Mas eu não estou gostando dessa sua conversa fiada. Eu não sou idiota para ser convencido por tão pouco. Não é mole me enganar. E eu não confio em você, dattebayo!".

"Tá, está certo! Agora fique calado e me auxilie nisso, seu bebê chorão de barriga cheia...".

"Uuuuurg".

"Que menino desconfiado. _Datte... bane_...".

[...]

Depois de armazenar todos os alimentos, Kushina o convence a escutar um pouco do relato dela.

Naruto descobriu algumas curiosidades e alguns questionamentos foram feitos. Mas as informações mais relevantes não foram suficientes para convencê-lo de que isso era verdade.

"O que? Você quer que eu acredite que você não sabe como ou porquê, mas hoje você acabou estando aqui em casa; inacreditavelmente simples assim?! E você ainda me diz que, por decorrências do ataque da raposa, você e o meu pai...".

Naruto não compreendia tudo. Por mais que ele seja um shinobi e tenha superado muita amargura na vida, acreditar e entender sobre aquilo era um esforço muito grande para ele.

Transtornado e angustiado, ele se esforçava para ter empatia pelo relato dessa sua provável 'mãe'. Se isso tudo fosse verdade, tudo aquilo que ele ouviu e acreditou...

_Todas as vezes que o disseram que ele era um garoto abandonado e rejeitado pelos pais... Tanta falta que tal ausência causou._

_Nada daquilo era por ele próprio ser um monstro... __**Ele foi sempre amado.**_

Mesmo com lágrimas nos olhos, ele ainda duvidava e continuou questionando a Kushina.

"Então, me diz. Por que? Por que tinha que ser assim?! Que desculpa estapafúrdia é essa?! Se vocês eram ninja, não deviam ter deixado as coisas assim. Eu não sei o que houve... Mas... Isso é muito injusto para ser verdade.".

"Oh, Naruto... Eu e o seu pai, nós não podemos te compensar por tanto sofrimento, meu filho. Tudo o que eu posso fazer por você é te abraçar e pedir perdão".

Mesmo que angustiado e receoso, Naruto interagiu com mais aceitação diante desta mulher emocionada e sincera.

_Ele sentiu que podia confiar nela... Mesmo que tudo fosse mentira; ela se importava com ele..._

"Desculpe, Naruto... Mas eu também não sei te responder algo assim. O que eu posso fazer, meu menininho, é te dizer que o mundo shinobi não é tão simples. Por essa razão, eu quero que você viva e sorria... Eu não quero que você guarde mais tanta dor dentro do seu coração. Eu quero que essas marcas de sofrimento sejam transformadas em superação... Eu sei que estou pedindo demais... Mas...".

"Sim. Eu entendo. Eu sou um pirralho barulhento na maioria das vezes, mas eu sei dessas coisas. Vocês devem ter tido uma razão para tudo o que aconteceu. Muitas vezes eu senti que eu era o problema e que fui eu quem fiz todos daqui de Konoha sofrerem tanto... Mas, se o que você está me dizendo for verdade... E mesmo eu não aceitando essa loucura; eu acredito quando você diz que se importa comigo. Por isso. Obrigado... Pelo menos por não me desprezar como os outros".

"Ah... Meu filho! Perdão... Perdão, por tudo. E... V-você pode, pelo menos deixar a mim e a seu pai cuidarmos de você? Você permite que te chamemos de nosso filho...? Mesmo que só tenhamos te dado uma vida ingrata e cheia de dificuldades... Nós queremos que você seja feliz".

.

.

.

"Se você ainda tiver alguma dúvida ou suspeita quanto ao que estou te dizendo, vamos até o Hokage para esclarecermos tudo logo de uma vez".

"Sim! O velho deve saber desse seu truque e vai te prender por essa palhaçada toda, dattebayo!".

"Naruto! Tenha mais respeito, moleque! Trate os idosos com mais cuidado... Na verdade, trate todos com mais respeito! Que falta de educação, dattebane! Olha que eu vou beliscar tua orelha se ficar destratando as pessoas desse jeito".

Com um ato de grande maturidade, ele mostra a língua com deboche por essa represália por causa do jeito de falar dele.

_E, como resultado..._

Sua bochecha foi beliscada, ele levou um cascudo e ainda está com a orelha doendo.

_E essa foi a provável lição mais importante da vida do garoto até agora._

_**'Respeite as pessoas'.**_

"Urg. Você é uma 'tia' muito vingativa, dattebayo! Eu só estava brincando um pouco...".

_Após esse ato de garoto mimado e carente... Kushina o abraçou afetivamente e lhe afagou as costas e peitoral, como uma mãe faz quando quer consolar um filho pequeno._

"Tudo bem, meu menininho. Eu sei... Se bem que você mereceu, mas eu entendo a sua revolta... Eu também sou um pouco assim também, dattebane. Quando algo me irrita, eu não seguro a língua e falo tudo o que estiver 'arranhando' a minha paz, dattebane".

"O que?!".

"Sim, somos iguais nisso também. Agora vamos logo. Seu pai deve estar cansado de nos esperar".

Assim sendo...

Ele e Kushina vão até o Hokage, e lá encontram Minato conversando com o Terceiro.

_**#Continua...**_

...

**Notas Finais do Autor**

Eu planejei fazer somente três capítulos e um epílogo... Mas a obra ganhará mais um. ^^

Eu não tenho vontade de adicionar mais coisas neste capítulo, então... Até o próximo!

E eu espero que vocês estejam gostando...

...

(26/05/2019 19:28)

Eu estava com bastante dificuldade em dosar a quantidade certa de emoções contidas no diálogo entre mãe e filho. E eu sinto que ficou faltando bastante informação nessa conversa. Bom, eu não tenho a capacidade criativa do Kishimoto-san em nos emocionar.

E o Minato também ficou pouco abordado nas interações com o Naruto.

Desculpem-me!

Mas eu avisei que este era um roteiro mais singelo e simplório no enredo.

Qualquer ausência de mais momentos família, recomendo ler os capítulos correspondentes do mangá.


End file.
